This invention pertains to a continuous process for the manufacture of garments such as sleeveless tops, shirts, and blouses intended for everyday wear, and more particularly to a process for the manufacture of camisole-type garments.
Manufacturers are always looking for new, cost-effective, high-speed continuous processes for manufacturing inexpensive clothing, both disposable and reusable garments, for everyday use. In addition, consumers are interested in active wear that is comfortable and relatively inexpensive, especially if the garments are for children.
Previous methods used in clothing manufacture require pieces of fabric or similar such material to be cut into specific patterns. The pieces are then sewn together in a multi-step process for assembly into articles of clothing. Such processes are labor intensive. The process speeds typically depend on the speed of the final sewing stages.
In fitting the wearer, one form of the top manufactured by the present invention is a fully elasticized structure which extends from just about the top of the arm pit to just above the wearer's stomach or down to the waist of the wearer. One problem in the fit of the material, especially elasticized material, of tops manufactured by current processes occurs when the tops consists of a bulked web composite. The bottom edge of the top has a tendency to curl up and fold over. This creates a poor appearance, and the camisole garment tends to ride up on the wearer.